Playtime's Over
Playtime's Over is the ninth episode of Season 2 and the twenty-first episode of Escape the Night. Episode Description A psychotic woman from the madhouse makes her appearance, making the guests fear for their lives as she puts their sanity to the limit in a world of riddles, puzzles and challenges… all of them to put their sanity and emotions to the test and what made her like this. However, this merciless woman will take a life in exchange for what you seek. Episode Summary After the guests her the psychotic laughs of a woman, Edward attempts to block out the laughs, the guests attempting to comfort him. Soon after, the psychotic woman strolls in with a scalpel, accusing them of protecting Edward despite what his great grandfather did when he killed and tortured her and her family. The woman and the guests then throw retorts and insults back at each other before Celine convinced the woman to calm down, which the woman reluctantly does and she confesses her identity to be Regina Ashridge. Regina then demands that she has her revenge served or they would all die. Edward and Regina then learn together that Edward had been dreaming about his great grandfather's laboratory and that the Toymaker freed Regina so she could have her revenge. Edward then convinces the guests to put their weapons down as Regina agrees to take them to the old mansion (which was revealed to have been originally built by Edward's family centuries ago) where the laboratory was located as long they played along as a fair trade for her crystal skull. Regina then laid out some rules for the guests to follow before Edward asked about his bedroom shortly before he starts to get dizzy and weak. Tom then carries his fiancé as the group heads through a portal where destiny takes them to the same mansion where the Warlock resided with his twelve guests, only dusty and crumpling from eighty years of little care. Regina then heads up the ancient mansion stairs as Edward finds a letter from the Toymaker, warning the guests to follow Regina's guidance through her tasks. Edward then finds a key to his bedroom inside the envelope and the guests arrive at Edward's bedroom as the warlock cleans off the dust with a quick spell. As Mason looks around the room, he opens Edward's closet only to have a body fall on him. They then recognized the body to be deformed and sickly, presumably a victim of Edward's great grandfather's experiments. Celine and Carson then find a note and accidentally tear it while grabbing it. They then find out that they must find out the skeletons in the closets of Edward's family. Edward then reveals a concealed family tree behind his painting. They then discover more skulls and Edward reveals that his father murdered twenty women before they conclude that they must restore peace to the victims. Celine, Jenny and Silvano then follow Regina to the old laboratory to find Edward's father's victim list as Arthur and Carson analyze the skulls with Arthur's anatomy knowledge. Celine then investigates and finds a series of numbers frantically scribbled on a bandage, Silvano and Celine unlock a safe which contains more bones. Edward then reads a story as Jenny returns to the bedroom to announce that they had found more bones. Meanwhile, Silvano and Celine discover a man encased in a glass case filled with frozen ice before the duo restores pieces of stone to find a gravestone of Edward's brother. They then finally find the papers that detailed the victims and Arthur, Mason and Carson comes to collect the remaining bones as Celine heads off to talk to Edward. Celine then asks Edward about the gravestone and Edward explains how he witnessed his father beat Edward's brother to death with a belt before his eyes. He then continues the story, explaining how his father nearly killed him before his mother rescued him in time. Celine then comforts Edward before heading off and Edward soon finds another letter, mentioning to Tom that they knew who wrote it as the warlocks then read the letter. Meanwhile, the group of guests manage to succeed in restoring the victims' remains before they hear arguing occurring in the lobby. They then discover that Spencer and Regina were arguing, the former accusing Regina of killing his wife and the latter claiming that his wife was a gossiping witch. As the argument gets more heated, Regina then stabs Spencer in the stomach and renders him unconscious, prompting the guests to hurry to help Spencer. As the guests hurry to save Spencer, Regina then tells them that they would vote two to face her riddles challenge in order to get her crystal skull. Mason and Regina snap at each other before the Mobster suggests putting in the ones who had not gone in yet, prompting Silvano and Carson to react with angry tones. Meanwhile, Arthur, Celine and Tom worked to save Spencer, disinfecting and bandaging the injured helper, eventually saving him from the brink of death. Edward then sees a memory orb and experiences a tearjerking vision with his deceased brother as Lukis motivates Edward to keep fighting. After the votes have been submitted, Mason and Jennifer are selected for the challenge, the Novelist then asking Silvano to finish and publish her story if she died. Regina then jumpscares them and the guests trade sassy retorts with Regina before the psychotic woman bumps into Silvano and his crystal necklace from the Queen of Fate shatters. Regina then leads the guests to the laboratory as Edward and Tom discuss the potential of them living in the old family mansion. Soon after, Edward reconciles Silvano by restoring his necklace, despite the power not working anymore. Meanwhile, Regina questions Jennifer and Mason on riddles while the two are strapped to electric chairs. Soon Mason is in the lead and Regina suspects him of cheating. When Mason denied so, she got furious and then decided to go out in a shock. The psychotic woman then puts an electroshock helmet on her head and pulls a lever, triggering and electrocuting Regina and her two challengers to death. Silvano hears the shocks and comes to see them die, his heart broken again. They then recover Regina's purple crystal skull from her corpse as Silvano told them that they had to hurry on before the night ended. As they mourn the victims of the double death, Celine then offers the skull to Carson, the Hippie placing the skull before a lighthouse statue comes from the ground. The guests then find a small gem and a note inside the top of the lighthouse and discovering that they could revive one of their own from the dead. As the guests discuss this choice, the clock nears four thirty... Characters *Silvano Lupo *Celine Harper *Arthur Rove *Jennifer Morgan *Carson Huntington *Mason DuBray *Edward del Lobo *Tom the Merman *Spencer Ashworth *Regina Ashridge Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 2